My Alien, Lizzie and other songfics
by Queety
Summary: I love Songfics! Not reading them, just writing them but check out my KND songfics. They have good story lines. I luv Simple Plan! If you don't, to bad.
1. My Alien, Lizzie

Very funny how I got this idea but I was listening to Simple Plan's song "My Alien" and the first thing that came to my mind was Lizzie. Very weird but it gave me an idea so enjoy. By the way, this is my first songfic so tell me if I'm doing it right please.

Disclaimer: I do not own KND or "My Alien"

**

* * *

**

**I'm sick of being alone, when are you coming home?  
Just a glimpse of your face  
I can remember smelling your hair, I'll meet your anywhere  
Somewhere that no one can retrace  
Somewhere where nobody will know our faces **  
  
"Come on Lizzie," Nigel said with a smile on his face. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and they walked away from his house.

He looked back at the treehouse hoping his friends wouldn't notice he was gone or worse... notice he was with Lizzie. He decided he take her for some ice cream on the other side of town where no one would recognize them.

**She has two arms to hold me  
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
She's my alien  
My alien  
  
**"Come on Nigie," Lizzie smiled, "I have some place to bring you." 

Lizzie pulled Nigel away from the ice cream shop and straight down the street.

**She knows when something is wrong, when something doesn't belong  
She can read in my mind  
And she can be assured that with me, there is no conspiracy  
She's not wasting her time  
**

"Nigie, is something wrong?" Lizzie asked as they walked on the sidewalk.

"Uh, no Lizzie," Nigel said.

But something was wrong. Why did he feel so ashamed to not tell his friends he had a girlfriend?

**She can take me to the place that she calls home,  
in a spaceship that will someday be my own  
Please take me to your leader  
Tell her I will surrender  
I will surrender  
**  
"Come on, Nigie!" Lizzie said as she pulled him farther.

"Where are we going?" Nigel wanted to know.

"We're here," Lizzie said as she led her boyfriend into the house of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

**My alien**

"Lizzie what are we doing here?" Nigel asked.

**My alien**

"The Delightful Children threatened me to bring you here." Lizzie explained.

**My alien**

"Hello Nigel Uno. Now that we've got you, it's time to destroy you." The Delightful Children said together.

**My alien**  
  
"NIGIE!!!!!!!"

"LIZZIE!!!!!!"

**She has two arms to hold me  
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
She's my alien  
My alien **

"Go, Nigie," Lizzie said, "I'll be fine."

"No, Lizzie. I won't," Nigel told her.

"Go!" she screamed.

Nigel ran away leaving Lizzie behind. As he came outside, he was happy to see Numuhs 2 through 5 were there. They had found out he was in danger and came to the rescue. He jumped onto their plane and left the Delightful Children.

**I bought the astranaut's kit  
Now all I need's a rocket  
My love, intergallactic friend  
She's my alien  
**

As Nigel flew away with his teammates, he took another look at Lizzie. _She may be weird,_ he thought, _but she's my girlfriend, and she risked her life to get me safe. I must do the same for her._ Nigel jumped off the plane to rescue her.

* * *

There you have it. My first songfic. Tell me what you think and how I can improve it. And if you have nothing to say then please review anyway so I can know if people are reading it.


	2. I'd do anything to not forget you

I really like song ficies ya know. They're annoying to read but fun to write so bear with me...

Disclaimer: I do not own KND or "I'd do anything"...

_

* * *

_

_It's almost time_, Numbuh 4 thought to himself, _It's already happened to Numbuh 5 and now it's my turn. My 13th birthday is only two days away. What to do..._

**Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you  
All the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting  
**

Numbuh 4 looked out his window to see Numbuh 3 skipping merrily into the treehouse. He wasn't sure what to tell her. _Should I tell her the truth before it's lost forever?_ he thought.

**  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight  
  
**One day left until his 13th birthday, Numbuh 4 could feel the pressure. Numbuh 3 and him were gonna be apart. She'll be gone. He had to tell her in time.

**This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand  
  
**He knew it was time to tell her.

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't  
Put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you**

Walking to Numbuh 3's room, Numbuh 4 wondered how in just 24 hours he could forget everything that has happened to him those past 5 years.

**Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping  
Out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back**

_I know she couldn't forget me and I can never forget her. I'll always be waiting for her and one day she will find me. Numbuh 3 will find me and I will find her._

**So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me, have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting**

Numbuh 4 thought over and over what he wanted to say to Numbuh 3 just before his decomissioning.

**  
This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand  
And I just can't let you  
Leave me once again**

_Numbuh 3, there's something I've always wanted to tell you, _Numbuh 4 thought_, I love you and I'd do anything if we could stay together forever, but I fear it may be too late. In a couple of months you will forget everything and I will now. I won't forget you, though. I love you too much for that to change._

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't  
Put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you**

Numbuh 4 walked into his bedroom for the last time. He wondered why this had to be. Why couldn't he remember his friends? There was no way all his friends (Numbuh 3 mostly) could be put so far into the past, he won't remember them at all.

He stood up, "No, I will not forget any of them!"

**I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you**

Numbuh 4 kept tossing and turning. He just couldn't sleep that night. So many things were going on in his head. He wondered if Numbuh 5 felt the same time she had her decomissioning. Numbuh 4 was scared for Hoagie who would turn 13 next, then Numbuh 3, then Numbuh 1 soon after. He felt scared mostly for Numbuh 3, though.

**Nanana Nanana  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana Nanana naaaaa**

The morning came on Numbuh 4's 13th birthday. He and Numbuhs 1, 2, and 3 went up to moonbase.

_Okay this is it,_ Numbuh 4 thought to himself, _Wow! Why do I suddenly hate kids?_

"Okay, _teenager,_ get in," Numbuh 86 said angrily.

Numbuh 4 was strapped in and ready to go. His friends Numbuhs 1, 2, and 3 all surrounded him saying their good-byes. Numbuh 3 went last.

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't  
Put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
To fall asleep with you  
With You  
**

"Bye, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 3 said with a smile, "Say hi to Numbuh 5 for me."

**I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you **

"But wait, Numbuh 3. There's something I've always wanted to tell you," Numbuh 4 said just before the plunger covered his face. It was too late.

* * *

Yay! I'm done. Hee hee. Sad ending sorry. .


End file.
